howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Boo to You
}} Boo to You is the third episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *The Slinkwing is introduced. *The holiday of Hoogenboo is introduced. *Marena makes her first appearance. Synopsis The Rescue Riders continue training, with Burple playing the part of a distressed dragon caught in a tree. The others are supposed to practice talking him down and calming him. Cutter tries first and merely indicates that he is a winged dragon and can just fly down, but Leyla interjects and said he's missing the point. Summer tries next and starts well, but then brings up the fact that a fall from Burple's height can be very dangerous, and Burple becomes scared for real. Just them the Riders hear a commotion in the village that sounds like trouble and rush to investigate. The Riders find scared children and masked villains menacing them. But then suddenly the tables are turned and the villagers start laughing and waving painted pumpkins around. In fact townspeople are dancing and juggling and having fun scaring each other. Chief Duggard reveals himself from behind a mask and tells the Riders about their holiday of Hoogenboo. Marena jumps in and says it is not a holiday to scare off Winter, but rather to keep away a ghost called the "Phantomfang". No one believes her, except Burple, who becomes very scared. That night, when everyone is going to sleep, Burple is sleeping fitfully and has bad dreams. He takes a walk outside. The air is foggy and creepy. Burple hears noises and a basket of fish disappear. Haggis comes through the fog, and Burple is relieved, but just then Haggis levitates in the air. Despite his fear, Burple fires rocks at the invisible Phantom Fang to save Haggis. The ghost drops Haggis and the two dash back to The Roost. The others jump awake ready for a battle, but when Burple says it is the Phantom Fang, they don't believe him. The next morning, Summer and Leyla take Burple outside to show him that there was nothing to be afraid of. While Summer and Leyla step away following some footprints, Burple sees a rolling pumpkin and a pair of red eyes. Summer and Leyla still don't believe him and say it may have been a wolf or someone was playing a joke on him. Leyla suggests going to visit Marena and get her to tell him the truth so he wouldn't be afraid anymore. At the village market, they encounter Marena at the fishmonger. They surprise her and hold a pair of mackerel as if they are weapons. Leyla asks if she was about to fight them with fish, and she replies no, not these fish. Ice Tail Pike would be better. Leyla asks Marena to tell Burple that the Phantom Fang is not real, but she refuses to do so. In fact she tells Burple that the Phantom Fang is very real, but that the 'red-eyed' demon would not come anywhere near her. At this Burple becomes more afraid, since he saw red eyes on an invisible body earlier. Burple tries to keep the town safe by building a giant bonfire in the center of the plaza. While bringing fuel for it, he and Cutter drop wood onto Magnus' Automatical Pumpkin Hoogenbooster, causing paint to spew all over the fire and put it out. Burple is scared more than ever. Leyla starts to become irritated that Burple believes a nonsensical story about ghosts and during her tirade, she listens to no one as they try to get her to look behind her. An invisible force starts knocking over carts and baskets and breaking things in the village. The force seems to jump over the Rescue Riders. Still not believing it is a ghost, Leyla follows it and manages to jump on the invisible being. It shoots into the air with Leyla hanging on and finally shakes her off. The dragons catch her and bring her to the ground. She triumphantly announces that the Phantom Fang is no ghost, but a dragon, and holds up a shiny dark scale. While Marena and Burple try to restart the fire, the others fly into the air and try to confront the Phantom Fang. It fires slime at Cutter and mucks up his wings. Summer catches him, and realizes that the Phantom Fang is a species of dragon called a Slinkwing. Later, Summer also find out that fresh Slingwing slime doesn't stick to her, possibly because she is a type of water dragon. While the Riders struggle in the air, Burple is not successful restarting the fire. He does however come up with a plan and quickly scoops up a bunch of pumpkins in his mouth. He flies into the air and then spins around, flinging the pumpkins in all directions. One splats onto the invisible Slinkwing. At first the Slinkwing is unimpressed, but Burple reveals that everyone can see where he is now, because the pumpkin splatted on him cannot be camouflaged. The Slinkwing retreats and vows revenge. The villagers cheer at their victory and continue celebrating Hoogenboo. The other Riders apologize to Burple for doubting him. Cutter, who claims be cannot get scared by anyone, jumps from fright from a story about giant eels told by Marena and Burple saying 'boo' at a scary part of the story. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke voiced by Brad Grusnick *Marena voiced by Grey Griffin *Ottil Dragons *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Lurke (Phantom Fang) voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Slinkwing *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Magnus' Automatical Pumpkin Hoogenbooster *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Apple *Dragon *Fish **Ice Tail Pike **Mackerel *Pumpkins *Sheep Events and Practices *Hoogenboo Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders